Kerrigan Loses Her Control
by kerrigan72
Summary: Kerrigan is having problems controling her lustful urges so she decides to consult with Abathur her Zerg geneticist to create a "solution" to her feminine problems. Contains Very Adult Themes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starcraft or any related characters, This Story contains Very Adult Themes, you have been warned.

Kerrigan sat silently on her creep covered throne on Char overlooking her broods. Across a vast wasteland of volcanic rock and lava streams were her children of the swarm. Each one busied itself in a unique role, some watched diligently on the horizon while others tended the thriving creep that oozed its way over everything but the fiery waters of the planet. However with all these faithful minions at her disposal she still could not seem to satisfy her most annoying problem. She slowly craned her neck down staring at her biggest distraction. Beneath her between her strong shapely carapace covered legs was the green slit of her zerg pussy. It practicaly oozed a creamy white and purple liquid and it ached to be touched. "I can't!" The cry was both verbal and mental as her voice broke the long silence. She knew this particular problem was a human one and she would not be seen as weak in front of anyone or anything. She was the Queen of Blades, not a simple terran slut.

No sooner had the word slut crossed her mind when she felt her body shudder from the sheer pleasure being one might bring her. The feeling was so suprising and strong she accidentally stopped the heart of a nearby zergling causing it to slump over dead near an entrenched spore crawler. "That is it" She said aloud to no one in particular, she needed to release herself before it consumed all of her thoughts. She needed to see Abathur.

Abathur's long slug-like body sat hunched over a pool of green liquid while his several scithe like arms went to work introducing different gooey matter to the concoction He didnt understand why the queen had ordered him to grow himself a 9 inch pleasure organ near what would be considered his waist but he had learned not to question her orders often if he valued his life. The Queen herself sat in a corner of the Hive antichamber, her hand constantly massaging the slit between her legs, moaning every so often. Abathur was curious why she was so infatuated with her own anatomy. After a few more additions to the soupish drug he drank it slowly unaware what these knew feelings might bring. He looked down and watched as a slight pain stabbed his abdomen. After a few moments his skin at one section begin to split and present a growing 2 inch wide member. Kerrigan immedietly stopped touching herself and stood up straight licking her lips at the sight. A few mor minutes passed and Abathur now carried a 9 inch slimy limp cock at his waist. It was bluish-purple with noticable green veins. He felt in his mind that this new addition greatly pleased his Queen, and he was having some strange feelings as well. he never noticied how sexy his mistress had looked until just this momemnt.

Kerrigan walked over seductivly leaving a literal trail of her dripping pussy juice. "Abathur" She said commandingly. "You now have an extra role in the swarm." Abathur began to protest, his current role took up almost all his time, what would she have him working on now? His words however were cut very short as the queen pressed against Abathur's body grinding her soaked pussy against the flustered creature. Abathur's new dick immedietly stood erect inches away from kerrigan's pussy. Abathur was now paying very close attention. "Your new role in my Swarm is to make sure I can control my children without distractions, now fuck your Queen."

These words both frightened and excited the Slug Abathur. Although he did not know what the word fuck meant he could tell by there psychic connectioon what it implied. Although his body was screaming to obey he did not want to defile the one who had saved him from a feral exsistance. His respect was outweighing his lust but he did not know how long he could hold out. "My Queen" he strained to talk every time his mistresses cunt stroked his underbody, "there must be another way to control your urges" he begged hoping for a way out. Kerrigan laughed an evil laugh and using her bony wings pushed the slug over on his stomach on top of Kerrigan. His dick was now lined up perfectly with her oozing fuck hole and his strength was thinning. "If you dont rape your Queen's aching pussy right now I will have my Hunter-Killers rip your nerve cords out of your head." The strength of Abathur vanished when he felt the small pool of love juice the queen was leaking touch his new member. So hot and slippery it enraged the zerg as he instantly shoved his dick up to the hilt of his Queen's snatch. Kerrigan Screamed in pain and pleasure as Abathur tore into her tight virgin zerg pussy filling her with his cock and sending waves of ecstasy through her body. Somewhere inside her mind the real sarah kerrigan was crying softly having been deflowered by an abomination but the Queen of Blades couldnt have been happier.

Abathur began to do whatever made him feel good thrusting his hard pecker in and out of his Queen. What a whore he thought as he ravaged his very first pussy and her juices splashed over them both. That is when Abathur formed a clever idea. The Queen was powerless as he fucked her and Abathur could use that. He suddenly stopped just as Kerrigan was neary the edge of climax. This caused her to bellow a cry of anger staring at the Zerg geneticist. "You will fuck me or I will kill you worm!"

"Not so fast you stupid slut" Abathur was being very bold indeed. "Kill me and you can kiss ever splicing a zerg dick goodbye" He took time to look down and admire the erect rock hard addition that the Queen was now begging and moaning to get her hands on. you serve me as my puppet and slave from now on or I will rid myself of this new strain. Abathur was bluffing ofcourse he would never remove such a pleasurable tool but he hid his thoughts effectivly enough. He saw the queen frown, he felt her heart drop, her ego fall. Without a word he knew she was now at his mercy... Abathur was going to have a lot of fun with this Terran/zerg bitch...

Chapter 2 is on its way, any helpful advice I will try to incoporate in the story as it continues, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry it's been awhile but better late then never!

Abathur smiled as his Queen looked up at him. She nodded in silent agreement that Abathur was now in control and she was quickly rewarded with Abathur's long Zerg Cock, he fucked her hard as she moaned in ecstasy. After a few more seconds they were both sent over the edge with Kerrigan shooting Hot juices over Abathur's waist and dick while Abathur nearly blacked-out from his very first orgasm shooting a huge load into that tight snatch of the Queen. It was a mind numbing experience he knew he was going to enjoy for a long time.

As the Queen of Blades lay underneath him his very evolved mind began to hatch new plans. "You may go now Oh Queen." He said the last part sarcastically, he wanted her to keep her title knowing it was only for his amusement. Beaten and weak from her own orgasm she sulked away wondering how she could have been beaten so easily, she wasn't going to submit to Abathur without a fight but now was not the time. Abathur was practically ecstatic from his new found position but after a few days his highly intelligent thoughts were interrupted by an aching desire to fuck. This he mused was the perfect time to assert his authority completely.

Abathur came to the Queen's war chamber deep in the Primary Hive Cluster, A few Overlords floated around harmlessly as she studied enemy Terran and Protoss movements on a large virtual Galactic battlefield. Probably the only piece of Terran equipment on all of Char. She turned to see Abathur slithering toward her his long cock dangling semi-erect for all to see. She had to resist the urge to thrust her fingers into her cunt at the sight of such a beautiful zerg dick. She collected her self trying to block the physical urges she was having from his mind. "What do you want worm." She tried her best to sound like the Alpha Zerg but her attempt was vain. "That's no way to get what I know you want you little hybrid whore." Abathur did what Terrans would have called smiling as he sent her mental images of her doing the naughtiest things possible to his favorite member. She turned back to study the Galactic map but it wasnt long before her body betrayed her and she begin to leak between her thighs yet again.

Abathur laughed watching the Queen of Blades trying to hide her lust. Finally she turned around much more humbly. "I need another session Abathur." Trying to maintaim what was left of her dignity, Abathur would not have it. In fact he had the opposite in mind. "Follow me Queen Bitch or you can kiss your sexual relief goodbye." He slithered out of the room and sure enough she followed. She had no idea where they were going but she knew it wasnt going to be good. Finally Abathur reached his destination. All around them along the Cliffs were Zerg of every type. Overlords floated above them as Zerglings skittered idly around, Hydralisked hissed crawling from here to there. There were even Scourge, the Queen had thought there strain had been weeded out years ago. Suddenly they all stopped facing Abathur in the center.

"They are here to see there Queen get what's coming to her." Abathur saw the Queens mouth drop in embarresment as she looked around. This entire cluster had been introduced to Abathur's new strain. They all had Cocks from the 6 inch Zergling members to the Ultralisk's 24 inch monstrosity. They eyed her hungrily and her Heart fluttered. She had never been so humiliated and turned on at the same time in her life. Her Pussy was practically flowing as she covered herself in horror. Abathur turned to his own personal brood of Sex Zerg. "Who's first?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen of Blades couldnt take it, with a heavy heart she dropped to her hands and knees ready for Abathur. Abathur however just stood there staring. "What is it now?" The queen said still humiliated. "I don't hear any begging my little bitch Queen."

"Please." The Queen said almost crying in defeat. "Please dont make me." Abathur continued to stand there letting his cock hang inches from her face. Finally she broke. "P-please fuck me Abathur." The Zerg brood around her closed in getting excited from the Terran/zerg slut. Abathur lifted her chin with one of his scythe arms."You think your broken now. But Im going to make sure to break you for real." With that he dissapeared into the horde of Zerg. The Queen was suddenly terrified to be surrounded by hundreds of Zerg with no way out. Before she could get up zerglings closed in on her, one mounted her Pussy while the other mounted her face and a third landed on top cramming his cock into her tight ass. The Queen screamed in pain but there was nothing she could do. After only a few seconds all 3 zerglings shot there loads into her and retreated back into the Crowd.

A few more minutes passed while atleast two dozen zerglings abused all of her holes as she moaned like the slut she was becoming. Finally she thought it was over until a Hydralisk approached his 10 inch ready for action. Kerrigan was rocked when it slid up into her splashing cum and pussy juice everywhere as he pounded her now very well lubricated snatch. Soon both her and the Hydralisk came, the Hydra erupted inside her filling her completely with cum before retreating. She now layed in a literal spawning pool of cum and pussy juice begging to be set free. Then the ground shook.

Approaching from the back of the crowd was a large ultralisk, The Queen was now scared for her very life as she eyed his 5 inch wide 24 inch long Fuck Stick, hard as a rock beneath him. She tried to crawl away through the juices but he caught up to her with little effort. His first thrust missed her cunt hitting her leg sending her flying a few feet forward. He pounced upon her trying again. This time he found his mark pushing just enough in to pin her to the ground. It roared in excitement pushing harder slowly working into her until 12 inches of his dick was inside her. Kerrigan and the Queen screamed in pain and agony as the Ultralisk tore through her Vagina completely and into her stomach to get his whole 24 inches in ripping her slit open wider in the process.

The Queen was now being worn like an Ultralisk Condom as it pulled out only to ram back in even harder. The Queen wished she would die but her healing abilities prevented that and she was forced to endure as the Ultra pummeled her insides. Finally it came hard pushing one last time. The Head of his penis broke through her stomach lining as he shot his Gallon load into and through her stomach, She began to gag as cum flowed through her throat and splashed onto the withdrew afterwards leaving a gaping hole between her legs and leaving her unable to even move. She was in tremendous agony but there was no stopping them now. She was forced to lay there as the rest of the brood took turns fucking her face ass and the large hole the ultra had left. It lasted for hours until finally the last Roach finished in her mouth and burrowed away. Soon after they were finished her healing took over slowly returning her body to its old form but althought the physical pain was gone. The mental torment had only just begun.

Finally Abathur reappeared after the entire brood had been satisfied. He smirked staring at his Queen. "Ready to do my bidding oh Queen." All she could do was nod silently in return. He knew he had her.


End file.
